


My blood is singing with your voice

by sendthewolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendthewolves/pseuds/sendthewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><strong>blindfold_spn</strong></a> prompt: Sam/Dean/Jo, Hunting together in a graveyard, Dean performs cunnilingus on Jo while Sam watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My blood is singing with your voice

Sometimes Jo hates the simple hunts, she knows she should appreciate them, enjoy the break from being smashed into walls or scratched up by some monster or another. But the thing is, even the easiest salt and burn gets the blood pumping adrenaline through her like wildfire, clawing at her insides like a beast trying to break free, but with no fight there's no release, leaving her desperate and strung out.

*

She watches wide eyed as Dean drops the match and the grave ignites in flame, licking up into the night. The heat is instant, intense on Jo's face and arms, warming away gooseflesh made by the heavy cold around them. The silence is broken only by the crackle of the fire. Jo's blood feels hot and heavy in her veins, heart pumping too fast; the itch under her skin seeking release.

Sam and Dean are standing shoulder to shoulder on the other side of the open grave. She watches them through the smoke, faces blurred. Sam's hands are in his pockets, Dean's fists clench and unclench, fingers tapping against his thighs, moving moving moving, distorted by the thick, curling smoke and all lit up orange by the flames.

Jo thinks she feels what he does, the build up inside, the energy that keeps people like them alive. The need to let it all out before it burns you up. Her face feels flushed, and her stomach is twisted and hot. She shifts slightly; squirming on the spot like it'll do something for the ache that's starting to build up between her thighs. Sam catches her eye, and he must see something there because a smile quirks his lips as he glances between her and Dean, nudging Dean with his shoulder.

Dean follows Sam's gaze, and Jo sucks her lip between her teeth, biting down slightly. They get it, she knows and then Dean is there beside her, his hands on her shoulders, pushing her hair back and stroking over her pulse. Dean's bottom lip got split in a fight last week; it's healing but still fuller, redder, and she wonders if it hurts when she stands up on tip toes to crush their mouths together. Dean's hands are all over her, running down her back, skimming under her shirt, and she realizes that she's rubbing herself against him.

There's movement behind them, Sam closing the distance until he's at Dean's shoulder, his mouth against Dean's ear, voice low, "Come on, man, help her out here. Can't you see she's fucking desperate for it?"

Dean's tongue flicks over his lips, and nods, grins at her like he's her best friend and then drops to his knees. He runs his hands up her legs, rubbing up and down over the denim covering her inner thighs, then gets his fingers on the button of her jeans, flicking it open, tugging at the zipper and pulling them down. There's a rush of hot and cold over her exposed legs, but she can't focus on that when Dean's mouthing at her through the cotton of her panties, sensation softened by the fabric, and now she's fucking _throbbing_, Dean's hands smooth over the back of her thighs and he plants a kiss on her hipbone, sending a shiver through her body, but she needs more, she needs his mouth right between her legs.

Pushing her hips forward, one of her hands holding his shoulder, the other resting at the back of his head, Jo pulls him closer. Dean gets with the program instantly, fingers hooking into the elastic of her panties he gives a sharp tug and lets them fall around her ankles. He moves forward, still on his knees, backing her up until she's pressed against the back of a headstone. A hand on her shoulder makes her start, Sam is behind her, looking down at Dean with a heat in his eyes that still makes Jo's heart jump after months with them; researching, eating and sleeping, working, fighting and fucking.

Dean's got his mouth pressed against her thigh, but he's looking up at Sam, raises and eyebrow. As if taking a cue from his brother, Sam lifts her easily, and if it gives her a jolt of fear, of rope around her wrists and a knife in her eye, she crushes the thought down. Sam sits her down on the headstone, concrete cold against her bare ass, but the fire's still going strong enough for Jo can feel its heat.

"You always keep ladies waiting this long?" she says with a pointed look at Dean, voice shaking with the effort of stringing the words together.

Behind her Sam laughs and she can feel it vibrate through his chest.

"No, maam," Dean says, sounding amused, eyes bright in the low light. "Just the ones who like a little teasing."

She hooks a leg around his neck and uses it to tug him forward, "Then get to it."

She lets out a low moan when he finally presses his mouth to her cunt; kissing it first and then his tongue is pushing up inside, warm and wet, lapping at her eagerly, hands holding her thighs apart. He fucks his tongue in and out of her, until she's gasping and shaking, hips rocking back and forth. Then he's licking up to her clit and sucking, and fuck, her toes curl and it feels like all her muscles contract and clench, all that energy inside her surging and pulsing through every nerve. Her head falls back against Sam's chest, his hands rubbing up and down her arms; she can hear his breathing, as fast and harsh as her own.

Dean pulls away for a moment, lets out a long breath, warm against her tender flesh. Opening her eyes, she seeks him out, lips shining, her wetness smeared all across them and he grins, murmurs, "God, Jo, so fucking wet for me."

"Mm, gonna finish the job?" Jo says, slouching loose limbed, trusting Sam's grip to keep her upright, spreading her legs wider. "Or maybe Sam'd better take over."

"He won't get you off like I will," Dean says and Sam snorts, leaning forward and kissing her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin. She gasps and Sam smiles against her throat.

"Prove it."

Dean buries his face between her legs, wide mouthed and messy; licking, sucking, tongue twisting, pushing her to breaking point. Jo's fingers slide through his hair, pulling at his head and frantically urging _moretherenow_.

He lets her guide him; ready, willing and oh so fucking able, with his lips and tongue, and his hair tickling her thighs. She tugs his hair, urging his mouth to her clit and groans at the pressure. Sam is solid behind her; one hand resting on her hip, thumb rubbing circles over the exposed skin, the other fondling her breast through her shirt. His mouth against her ear, urging her to come in a hot rush of breath, and then she's throwing back her head, feeling pleasure rush through her and everything but the sensations of Dean's mouth and Sam's hands melting away into a distant blur.

*

The fire has burned itself to embers and the cold is creeping close when Jo opens her eyes. She's not sure her legs are going to hold her, but she stands anyway, grinning at Sam over her shoulder when he steadies her. Dean gets to his feet, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Better?" he asks, voice rough and self-satisfied.

"Much," Jo says, rearranging her jeans from where they've tangled around one ankle and tugging them up.

Sam pats her on the shoulder once and then moves away, apparently confident in her ability to stand by herself. He gathers up the shovels they'd tossed aside earlier while Dean peers into the grave.

"Right, let's fill this baby in and get gone," he says, and it almost makes Jo laugh, how quickly they get back to business. She doesn't though, just holds out her hand for a shovel. Sam throws one and she catches it one handed. Hefting its weight, Jo throws the first shovel of dirt into the grave, extinguishing the glowing embers where it lands.


End file.
